Changes
by Muses-InspireMe-Daily
Summary: After Edward left, Victoria changed Bella. 80 years into this new life Bella decides to go back to where it all started: Forks. But someone else has had the same idea. Can she forgive him? And can he cope with her being changed?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: ****After Edward left, Bella became the typical teenage screw up, drinking and partying. Victoria decided to pay a visit and ended up biting Bella and leaving her to go through the change alone. Fast forward 80 years and Bella is still alone (having decided to stay that way) and has moved back to Forks even enrolling in the high school again. One her first day however, she gets a blast from the past as the Cullen's have once again taken residence in Forks. How will Edward and Bella cope with seeing each other again?**

**Ideas? Thoughts? Reviews greatly appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer:****This story is the only thing I own as it came out of my imagination, the characters have come out of Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**B.P.O.V**

I pulled into the school gates and parked in a vacant space. I'd moved back to Forks a few days ago and enrolled in my old high school. It had been 80 years since I was last here. 80 years since I became a vampire.

Victoria had come looking for me a couple of months after he had left me. She felt it was pay back enough to just bite and leave me. Alone. To start this life on my own. I was hard to leave once I'd changed but I couldn't risk hurting anyone I knew.

Charlie had died 50 years ago and everyone who had ever known me was gone. So I knew it was safe for me to return. I had met a few vampires throughout my 80 years – but I preferred to stay alone.

I had changed a lot since I'd last been to this high school. When he left me – I changed. I went to parties, got drink, got tattoos and piercings. I was a typical teenage screw up. Now I was a different person – confident and independent.

I got a lot of stares as I climbed of my bike – mostly from boys. I was used to it. My long urban hair fell round my face in effortless curls and my thin curvy body always drew attention. My outfit only attracted more attention. I was wearing tight black leather leggings that showed off my legs and a tight fitting waistcoat that stopped mid-stomach, showing off most of my stomach and my tattoos.

I picked up my leather back and began walking to the office my high heeled boots clinking against the concrete. I was near the building when I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks. Edward. I stared at him taking it in. it was really him. The same bronze hair, golden eyes, everything. And he wasn't alone…

His family was with him: Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. All of them. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. That was when Alice looked toward me and smiled. I didn't respond. I couldn't.

I saw her whisper something to the rest of them and watched as they all turned to face me, shock plastered on all of their faces. As soon as my eyes locked with his and I saw him say my name: "Bella", all the feeling rushed back into my body and I could move. So I did. I walked straight past them and into the office.

"Hello, dear. You must be the new student," the lady behind the desk said.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan," I confirmed, forcing a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Here's your class schedule and I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you," I said, taking the paper from her. I glanced at it and saw my first lesson was English. I left the office and headed straight there, praying I wouldn't see any of them.

I walked into my English class and to my relief saw that none of the Cullen's were seated inside. I carried on walking until I reached an unoccupied desk at the back of the class. I smelt him as he walked in, his delicious scent even more potent inside the small room. I looked up knowing who it was, but unable to stop myself. The sight of him made him even more irresistible. His bronze hair, messy as always, his angelic features and his sparkling eyes made my still heart hurt.

"Can I sit with you?" Edward asked.

"It's a free country," I said as he sat beside me.

"What happened to you, Bella?"

"I think you lost the right to know anything about me when you left me in the middle of a forest on my own," I said angrily.

"Bella, please-"

"No Edward. You can sit with me aslong as you shut up. I'm sick of your lies."

"Fine. I won't talk to you for this lesson. But you must agree that if we're attending this school we need to come to an understanding."

"Just stay away from me and we'll get on fine."

"Bella we need to talk."

"Fine later."

"At lunch then?"

"Fine."

He said nothing else as the lesson started. But it was like I was back in our old Biology class. It felt as if electricity was flowing through me and I had to grip the table to stop myself reaching over and touching him.

The hour which followed was possibly the longest I had ever spent in my 98 years of existence. As soon as the bell rung I was out my chair and walking towards the door, desperate to get away from him so I could think. As I made my way to my next lesson I was certain of only one thing – I wasn't looking forward to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ****I have a problem that I need you guys to help me with. My lovely beta 16 mentioned that this new Bella may not be suited to Edward now she has changed, and may be better of with Emmett or Jasper? I think this is a valid point and have decided to put it to a vote. So is Bella to be with Edward? Or Emmett? Or Jasper? (If its a tie or its still undecided then I may makes this story into another story with an alternative pairing) SO what do you guys think review or PM me with your answer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Before I knew it, lunch was upon me. I had managed to survive the last two lessons without any more appearances from Edward, although Alice had been in my History class. But luckily the teacher had a seating plan so I wasn't sat anywhere near her.

A few days ago I was so sure of my decision to come back to Forks but now I would have given anything to be anywhere but here. But, like so many other times in my life, I felt I had no choice but to stay. I couldn't leave now though, not now they had seen me. They'd know why I was here and know Alice knew I was one of them she would always be keeping tabs on me.

A part of me did miss them though, had missed them since the day they walked out of my life- especially him. I couldn't understand why though – why I missed him after what he had done to me. Sometimes I thought they were the reason why I had always chosen to remain a nomad, because I couldn't imagine being part of another family.

But I was still angry, Goddammit! Angry at all of them! They left me alone! An easy target for when Victoria came back to claim her revenge. I would never regret the life I had now everything that happens in life happens for a reason. Being with Edward had taught me that.

I rushed out of my class and hurried towards the cafeteria, in the hope that I would reach the lunchroom before the Cullen's. I didn't know if I had the courage to walk towards all of them. Where had my courage gone? I was a 98 year old vampire who had been somewhat of a rebel even before she was changed. I should be able to handle a conversation with people I used to be friends with. This was what I didn't like about them they always made me feel on edge.

Due to my quick exit from class, there were hardly any students in the halls so I could walk faster than an average human to the cafeteria. I was relieved to see that it was empty; I quickly got myself a bottle of soda and sat at a table towards the back of the room. I got my i-pod out of my bag before placing my bag on the floor.

I put the headphones in my ears and set my i-pod to shuffle and closed my eyes as I tried to compose myself. It wasn't long before I was engrossed in my thoughts and the music, so much so that I didn't smell them or notice their approach.

All of a sudden a my headphones were tugged out of my ears, my eyes snapped open to see the grinning face of Emmett Cullen smiling at me. "Hello Bella," he said the smile still present on his face.

"Hello, Emmett," I replied and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face at Emmett's childlike behaviour.

"May we sit with you?" he asked and for the first time I noticed the others were all standing behind him staring at me intently.

"I don't think I have much of a choice, as Edward pointed out this morning so can we get this over with."

"As you wish," Emmett replied as he sat down on my left, Edward sat opposite me, staring intently at me and Alice took the seat on my right. Jasper and Rosalie sat in the seats next to their partners.

"Bella I missed you," Alice said, "all of us have missed you."

"Would you guys cut the crap, I have enough of it. You wanted to talk? Well ask your questions." I snapped leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms across my chest.

"How did you become like us?" Edward asked.

"A vampire bit me, I thought you'd know that," I said sarcastically, angry at what Alice had said.

"Bella, please," Edward begged, our gazes meeting and as I stared into his onyx eyes I felt my anger dissolve.

I sighed, "Fine, you want to know? Then you shall know." I took a deep breath before starting my tale.

"About a year after you left I went in search for the meadow we used to go to, well after a few weeks of searching I found it. But just like everything else it had changed, the grass was brown and the flowers dead. I took it as a sign, that we were truly not meant to be together. Just as I was getting my head round the fact that everything you said was true, I heard a voice. 'Hello, Bella' I turned to see her standing there, across the field from me. The one you had forgotten about.."

"Victoria," Edward whispered, and there were gasps from everyone else as they realised what had happened.

"Yeah, her. Apparently she had sent Laurent to see if you were still keeping tabs on me. He visited your house and could tell you hadn't been there in a while so he went back to relate the news to Victoria. She told me it was only far that she killed me as you had killed James.

I tried to tell her, to explain that you didn't love me anymore and had left because you didn't want me to be like you. That evidently turned out to be the wrong thing to say to her. She figured it would be a better punishment to bite me and abandon me, leaving me to become what you didn't want me to be. So that's what she did. I was left in that meadow for three days before I became aware of what had been done. Then I left I couldn't risk Charlie's life"

"Bella I'm so sorry," Edward said.

"What's done is done. I wouldn't change things."

"What did you do after you left?" Emmett asked.

"I travelled, visited every country, and experienced news things. After a couple of years I went looking for her. I found her too." I said smiling at the memory.

"And?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"What do you think? I killed her, ripped her head from her body and burned her."

"Yes! Go Bella. I always knew you were a bad ass!" Emmett said laughing.

"Any more questions? Or can I go?" I asked stubbornly.

"I have one," Alice asked timidly.

"Go on," I said.

"Why have you got tattoos and piercing?"

"Well, once the love of my life dumped me and left me in the woods," I heard Edward hiss at that, "I acted a little crazy. I became almost catatonic for 3 or 4 months then when Charlie threatened to send me back to Phoenix, I snapped out of it. I started to hang out with Jacob; even got him to fix these two bikes and we learnt to ride them.

We went to this bike rally in Seattle and I meet this guy, who introduced me to his friends. We went to parties and got drunk, I didn't come home most nights. I got the piercings and tattoos as another act of rebellion."

"How many do you have?" Jasper asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"8 tattoos and two piercings," I replied.

"Cool," Jasper said.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I left you to face but I thought I was doing the right thing. I lied to you that night, I never stopped wanting or loving you –"

"Stop Edward please, you hurt me enough 80 years ago don't try to do it again."

"I don't want to hurt you, but you need to know this. Please understand-"

"Understand what? That after everything, all those times you told me you loved me, you left me in the woods by myself after telling me you no longer wanted or loved me? It may have taken many years for that to be fully processed but it has been." I picked up my bag and i-pod and stood up. "Now I don't want to talk about us ever again, I understand we are at the same school, and will see each other daily so maybe we could be friends in time but until then. Leave. Me. Alone. All of you."

I strode away from the table and out of the cafeteria, leaving the Cullen's sitting there.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT BELLA TO BE WITH IN THE STORY! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: ****I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then the other two, the next one will be longer, promise! I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story by reviewing or adding it to favourite lists. I would especially like to thank my very talented beta: _16. _I couldn't have a better beta for this story! **

**Also remember to vote for who you want Bella to be with, otherwise you leave the decision up to others and you may not like the result :) **

**Disclaimer: ****I wish i had some right to these characters...but sadly I don't **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

As soon as I got outside I leant against the wall and took some unnecessary deep breaths. That had to have been the hardest thing I had had to do since becoming a vampire. Seeing them all again, my heart has hurt just as much as when they had left.

Telling them about my past, I felt as though I was back to being my 17 year old self again. When they were my friends, my family. But they weren't either. Not anymore. Even after Alice's and Edward's pathetic attempts at trying to win me back. I saw what they were trying to do, they just want information from me. Well now they had it they could leave me alone again. This time for good.

I heard the door of the cafeteria open and knew who was approaching me: Alice. "What do you want Alice?" I asked bitterly.

"To see if you were ok even if you don't believe me you're still my best friend."

"Well why did you leave me then?" I snapped.

"Because my brother asked me do, we all thought it was for the best we didn't want to be responsible for your death."

"Well it turned out that you were the cause of my death anyway, so good plan!" I said sarcastically.

"You think we're not hurting too, that all of us weren't affected by our choice? You're my best friend, my second sister. I didn't want to leave you, I hated leaving you. I wasn't myself after we left you. None of us were. I had to train myself not to see visions of you because it hurt that much to see you.

That's why I didn't see Victoria. I'm sorry for what we did to you, I really am. But a part of me is glad we left because it turned you into what you are now and if you let us we can start again. Please Bella?"

"Alice, I kind of understand why you guys left but I don't understand his reasons. I can't change the past no matter what and I wouldn't want to even if I could, because you're right, your leaving did do this to me and I'm thankful for that. I'm not saying this situation will be easy but I'm willing to try. I've missed you too."

Alice hugged me then and I'm pretty sure, had we been able, we would both be crying.

"I've got so much to tell you, and I bet you have to. Listen you should come round tonight and we can talk."

"Alice, I can't I don't want to see him more than I have to right now. Why don't you come round mine after school? I live in a house a few miles from the river near your old house."

"That would be great. But you'll have to come round at some time, Esme and Carlisle will want to see you again."

"Ok. Do you want a lift back to mine or will you run over?"

"I kind of like the idea of getting a lift on your bike," she said a grin on her face, "I'll meet you by your bike after Gym. You may want to start to your next lesson; the bells about to go." Sure enough the bell rang a second later. I laughed and moved to go to my next lesson.

"By the way Bella," I turned to see what Alice wanted, "Edward's in your next class and you're going to sit next to each other. Just to warn you."

"Thanks Alice," I muttered, irritated at the thought of another lesson with him. I swung my bag onto my shoulder and stormed in the direction of my next class.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: REMEMBER TO VOTE AND REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys :) so heres another chapter for you I hope you enjoy it :) a few of you have asked who Simon is and your'll be pleased to know you will find out in the next chapter! I would like to thank _SonofHell666 _for suggesting the character of Simon :) and remember if you guys have any suggestions for the story or ways of improving my writing I'm always happy to hear them. I would also like to thank _16_ for being my awesome spell checker :D **

**Disclaimer: ****I am very sad that I do no own anything Twilight related the very talented Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Sure enough Edward was sat in my biology class when I got there, and as the universe seemed to like to torture me the only free seat left was the one right next to him. He probably did this on purpose, I thought as I reluctantly sat down next to him. We didn't say anything as the teacher walked in and started the lesson and the tension between us was stifling.

The next hour was perhaps the most awkward of my entire existence, neither of us spoke; we didn't look at each other. But the never ending electricity that seemed to emanate from his body and flowed through mine continually was disturbing my thoughts throughout the entire lesson.

As soon as the lesson was finished I raced out of the classroom, desperate to be as far away as possible from him and the effect he had on my body. I never thought I'd say this, even in my vampire life, but I was relieved to be in Gym. Even though my new life had improved my equilibrium and hand-eye coordination, I still hated sports. I guess some things never change.

I was slightly mortified to find that Forks High School still enforces a Gym Kit with a horrible baggy polo shirt, and a short nylon skirt. I was 98 I did not need this kind of humiliation. I tugged at my skirt trying to make it longer but it had no effect as I headed into the hall. To my complete boredom, we were supposed to play badminton. I hadn't enjoyed this sport when I was 17 and played with that idiot Mike Newton and I doubted that would change.

Sure enough, even after an hour of uneventful badminton in which I actively participated, my liking for the sport hadn't increased any. Relief filled me as I left the Gym and crossed to the car park. I smiled as I saw Alice already waiting by my bike.

"How was Gym?" Alice asked a smile on her face. She knew how much I hated Gym.

"It was fine," I replied as opened the seat of my bike to place my bag in the storage compartment before reaching for her bag and placing it beside mine and shutting the seat again. "Climb on," I said as I climbed on my bike, I felt the bike shift as Alice joined me before she wrapped her arms around my waist. I saw Edward and the rest of the Cullen's stood across the car park staring at us as I started the bike, I winked at them before speeding out of the car park.

A few minutes later and we had arrived at my house. I pulled into my garage, waited for Alice to dismount before I retrieved our bags and headed toward the door, unlocking it quickly before proceeding to the living room.

"So, what's with the bike?" Alice asked as she sat on my sofa. I shut the door and placed our bags on the floor before joining her on the sofa.

"It's going to sound crazy," I said but as Alice didn't reply, I knew I had to continue. "When Edward left, he told me not to do anything reckless, so I ignored him. Why should I have to do him any favours when he's left me? So I got on the back of this strangers bike and as he drove, I realised I could see Edward.

He seemed so real he just stood there staring at me, begging me not to do what I was doing. Thinking I was going mad, I got off the bike. But I realised that if putting me in some sort of danger meant seeing him again, and knowing he had been real well then it was worth it. That's when I went to the scrap yard and got two bikes then I took them to Jacob's house, because Jacob was mechanically inclined, and got him to rebuild them and we learnt to ride them. I've loved bikes ever since, I just felt free when I was on the bike."

"Bella, that was incredibly dangerous of you!" Alice said shocked at my story.

"I know, but you didn't know what it was like Alice. I was a mess, I wasn't anything like myself."

"Didn't you ever think about Charlie?" Alice asked. I was about to reply when I heard my phone buzz, signalling the arrival of a text message.

"To be honest, I didn't think about Charlie or Renee all I cared about was how miserable I felt and trying to make it go away," I said as I grabbed my phone from my bag and opened the text. A smile broke out on my face as I saw who it was from: _Fancy a visit? S x_

I replied a hasty yes as Alice asked, "Who's the text from?"

"Simon," I replied, without thinking as I hastily tapped at more buttons.

"Who's Simon?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: REMEMBER THE VOTING IS STILL ON! SO FAR EDWARD IS LOOKING TO BE OUR LEADING MAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! Just to let you know i may not update for awhile as I have exams for the next few weeks. I also wish to hear you thoughts on Simon?**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"_Who's Simon?"_

I put my phone in my bag before I turned back to Alice. She looked mad as I looked at her. "Simon is a long story," I said honestly.

"I can't believe you, Bella!" Alice shouted as she stood up. I had no idea why she was acting like this.

"Alice, wha-" She cut me off before I could ask why she was so angry.

"I get that your angry about us leaving you especially toward Edward and the fact that we are all back in your life but it does not give you the right to be this much of a bitch to him! He still loves you Bella he never stopped and you don't even have the decency to tell him that you're seeing someone! What he did to you was bad but what you're doing makes you just as bad as him! He's my brother Bella! I can't believe you'd do this!"

By the time Alice finished her speech, I was almost overcome with anger. How could she think I was like that? I owed Edward nothing, nothing at all. Not after how he treated me. Who Simon was, had nothing to do with ANY of the Cullen's!

"Firstly Alice, how dare you talk to me like that! You have not got the first clue about my life! Or who Simon is! Not that it is ANY of your business but Simon is not my boyfriend! He is like family to me! He's not related to me but he is my family! Just like Edward and the others are to you! In fact he's been more of a family to me then you lot ever were! He saved me! He helped me adjust to what I am! So now that you know everything, I think you should leave! Now!"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions."

"Not now Alice. We can talk tomorrow but right now I'm disgusted with you!"

I turned my back on her as she walked out of my house. Anger still flowed through me as the door shut behind her. I couldn't believe she thought I was capable of that especially after all I had done for Edward. I had been willing to die for him. I had gone to meet James at that ballet studio knowing I wouldn't survive all so he wouldn't get hurt (and to save my mum).

I was so sick of them. There was nothing I wanted more then to leave and never see them again but I had never walked away from a fight and I was not about to walk away from a place I wanted to be because of them. I wasn't the push over I had been as a human.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Tell you what?" I asked sharply.

"About your boyfriend," He sneered at me.

"That is none of your business Edward." I said calmly.

"The hell it isn't!" Edward shouted.

"Your right it isn't! It stopped being your business when you left me!" I screamed at him, I was confused as to why he was so angry why did he care? Could he still love me? No it was impossible!

"So you decide to rub the fact that your with someone in my face! How could you be so cruel?"

"Edward what I do in my life is nothing to do with you."

"I should have known you would be with someone, you do like using men don't you just like Jacob!"

I couldn't help it. I saw red and the next second I had punched him sending him flying back into the wall…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****VOTE IS STILL OPEN SO HAVE YOUR SAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys and girls! Sorry for the late update but I've been doind my exams. I hope you like this chapter :D This chapter is dedicated to _lionnara_ who has been a big supporter of this story. Also my beta 'Mrs. JasperHale_16' _has written a story _'Who I Really AM' _so if you have a minute you should check it out :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, SM does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The wall shock and bent as it bore the brunt of Edward's weight, plaster rained down on Edward's hair as he slumped on the floor. I ignored the guilt I felt by reminding myself of the horrible thing he had just said. Instead I found myself overcome with anger and questioning our time together yet again. How could he have ever loved me if he was capable of saying something like that to me? I didn't understand how after all this time he still felt the need to upset me.

I had been perfectly within my rights to defend myself as both him and his sister tried to bully me about Simon. Anyone who truly knew me would have known what Simon meant to me, he had been my mentor and guide through this new life, without him I may not have even survived this new life, especially once I had decided to go after Victoria…

As Edward remained slumped on the floor, I felt proud that I could now hold my own against him. No longer was i the weak human who doted on his every word, which I had been when I was 17 and madly in love with him. Was I still attracted to him? Yes. Was I still in love with him? That was the question I couldn't answer. All I knew was that a small part of me would probably always love Edward. But that still didn't give him the right to talk to me like that.

"How dare you, throw that in my face!" I spat at him absolutely furious, "you know how sensitive I am about Jake, how I hated what I did to him. I spoke to you about it Edward. Remember we used to have those long conversations about how guilt I felt and how I wished I could make it better for him. You consoled me when I was in tears about it Edward. How could you use that against me?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I was just angry," Edward said not looking at me, choosing instead to look at the floor beside where he sat.

"There's always an excuse isn't there Edward?" I snapped still angry.

"I know, I'm sorry for that too."

"I think you should go Edward." I said feeling exhausted after the rollercoaster of emotions that had been today.

Surprisingly Edward got up to leave, brushing wall debris from his clothes and hair as he stood. As he walked to the door he whispered, "I'm always getting it wrong with you, aren't I Bella?"

His voice sounded so dejected and broken I almost felt sorry for him. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be together Edward."

"I don't believe that, not for one second I was meant to meet you and be with you but it was through my own foolishness that I lost you."

"Edward…" I trailed off not knowing how to respond to what he had said. I was totally dumbstruck, what he said made it sound like what he had been saying today was true - that he had left me to protect me and that he hadn't stopped loving me. I didn't know how to process that information let alone how to respond to it.

"We were good together, weren't we Bella? For a little while at least."

"Yes we were. I really loved you Edward, a part of me always will." I knew telling him that was a mistake but I couldn't bring myself to care, I just felt like I had to tell him – like he had to know.

"I loved you too Bella, I never stopped. Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?" He asked me, turning to face me his face looked as broken as his voice.

"Of course, I'll never forget. I was going to watch your family play baseball. You had just 'tampered with my memory' and had run with me so we were closer to the game and you said 'I love you, it's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's true'," as I retold the story the memory opened up like a flower in my mind, so clear and crisp that it could have been yesterday instead of decades ago. I could suddenly small the woodsy smell of the grass and trees, and feel the wind in my face but the thing that totally dominated the memory was Edward. I could smell him, feel him against me, and hear his words as if he was repeating them now.

I looked at Edward to see his face having a far way look to it and knew he was relieving the same memory as I was. I felt all my anger evaporate as the tenderness of the memory overwhelmed me and I knew if I could have I would have been crying.

"Bye Bella, I won't bother you anymore," Edward said starting to leave again.

"Edward, wait," I couldn't believe I was going to say this after everything that happened but I knew I didn't want him to leave – not because of me, "maybe we could try to be friends?"

"I'd like that very much. I'll see you tomorrow Bella and I'm sorry about your wall I'll fix it later." Edward said before he left the house, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Its the first chapter to be written in Simon's POV. I know many of you want to know who Simon is and I hope this answers some of your questions about him :) Let me know what your thoughts on him are :) This chapter is dedicated to _ForeverDancerGirl _for their continued support of this story. Thank you everyone for all your support, I love it! **

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to SM, I'm just borrowing them for a while :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven <strong>

**Simon's P.O.V**

I'd been thinking about Bella all day. Today had been her first day back at Forks High School; I knew it would be difficult for her – going back to the place where she had lived as a human, where her father had died, where her friends had died and where she'd meet _him_.

Over the years we had spent together, Bella had told me all about her old life and the beginning of her new one. She told me that she had experience of vampires long before she was turned, how she fell in love for the first time and how he had broken her heart and that's when she had been turned – during the lowest point in her life.

After decades of being together, Bella and I had become best friends, she was like the sister I had never had. I'd even trusted her with the secrets of my past. I didn't like to talk much about the past. Not my vampire past or my human past. My existence hadn't been a happy one not until I started to change and I meet Bella.

I remembered the day that I met Bella. I had been hunting in the forest when I came across her, she looked ragged and animalistic and her eyes were ruby red. I knew she was desperately trying to stay away from humans and ignore the urge to hunt them because I had found her in the deepest part of the forest. She had tried to sate her bloodlust with animals but she was finding it difficult.

I had known that pain. I could remember it well.

That day when I first saw Bella, she reminded me of the brother I once had. I don't know if it was the deep caring that I saw in her eyes or the sweetness in her face but something made me think of him. Up until then I hadn't thought of Galen in years, the pain of my past was still rare even then…

I picked up my phone and sent Bella a text asking if I could come and see her. I missed her and wanted to be there for her as she went back to Forks. Over the decade Bella and I had spent equal time both together and apart. I helped her fully adjust to this life and taught her the full potential of being a vampire.

I knew she would find returning to Forks painful because of what she has been through. I knew all about her 'relationship' with _Edward_. How he could treat Bella like that was beyond me, if I ever met him I would show him the real meaning of pain. I would inflict so much pain on him that what he put Bella through would seem like a walk in the park. I had hated a lot of people throughout my long years but he was the one I now hated the most. The only person who I may hate more than him was Katherine. He hurt my best friend and no one does that. Just ask Victoria…

My phone beeped alerting me to Bella's reply and I felt excited as I read her confirmation of my visit. I than ran round my room packing a bag quickly in my eagerness to get to Forks and see Bella. After I finished packing my bag I called the airline to book a ticket on the next available flight to Seattle – I should arrive in Forks by this time tomorrow.

Maybe (if I arrived I time) I would surprise Bella at the High school when she finished for the day. I could imagine the shocked look on her face now before her face changed and that lovely smile of hers emerged on her face. I picked up my bag, the smile still on my face as I left my room and headed to the airport…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ****Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile, I have been busy these past few weeks but hopefully I'll be able to upload a couple of chapters today :). Just a heads up this chapter is back to Bella's POV but as a pre warning Simon will get another POV in the next few chapters! Once again thank you all so much for your support it means the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: ****SM owns the rights to Twilight, I'm just messing around with them for everyones enjoyment :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight <strong>

For a long time after Edward left I remained standing were I was, rooted to that spot as I continued to stare at the door he had left through. My mind was in turmoil, the conversation which had passed between us still swirled around in my mind, and making everything I had known all these years seem false. The way Edward had been talking… could it be true? Did he still love me? Had he really never stopped? Was the reason he had left really been about my safety?

I didn't know how to cope with that…if it was true. If what I was thinking was the truth, that what he had said to me tonight was true, then everything in my past pointless. If I had known his true reason for leaving would I have acted out as I had? Would I have recklessly gone to find the meadow where I had met the end of my life? I knew the answer. Yes I would have acted exactly the same way; I probably would have begged that bitch Victoria to bite me just so I could spend my vampire life looking for him…

What was I going to do know? The walls I had built around my heart all those years ago, to keep them all out should I have met them again, were tumbling down and I'd only seen them for one day. I knew that if Edward was to come back know then I probably would end up forgiving him and possibly even kissing him. Thankfully for me though, Edward was a gentlemen, he didn't just pounce on girls like some guys do. That thought gave me as much comfort as it did annoy me.

I was torn. Torn between what had happened and what was happening now. Simon had always told me to live in the moment not dwell on the things you could not change. Should I take that advice now? Should I make an effort with them all and see what happened? My brain and heart liked that idea – a lot. And with the realisation of what I was going to do, came the formation of 'butterflies' in my stomach. I was suddenly excited about seeing Edward tomorrow.

I felt like I had reverted back to my 17 year old self - the one that couldn't wait to see Edward, the one that constantly thought of him. Yes I did still love Edward. But that didn't mean that I'd fall back into his arms as easily as I would have done when I was 17. He had a lot of things to make up for, and I would make sure that he would do just that…

Soon it was morning and the excitement of seeing Edward became accompanied with nerves. Irrational nerves but real nonetheless. I quickly cleaned up the mess of crumpled plaster that was spread across the wall, before I headed upstairs to change. As I pulled some clothes out of my wardrobe, I smiled at my choice: a blue vest top and black shorts. I remembered all too well that Edwards favourite colour on me was blue. Just because I had decided to be nicer to him didn't mean I'd make his being in my presence any easier for him. As I pulled the clothes on I adjusted the shorts making sure they covered the tattoo on my hip. My very first tattoo. I didn't want Edward seeing that one quite yet.

Finally I hastily, grabbed some blue flip flops, my bag and ran out of the door suddenly in a hurry to get to English class. I tried to contain my mixture of nerves and excitement as I rode my bike to school. I failed miserably as they soon tripled in intensity as soon as I reached the car park. As I climbed of my bike I carefully scanned the car park. No sign of the Cullens. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at that fact as I walked with the rest of the school to my first class.

My disappointment quickly vanished as I reached my English class and saw that Edward was already seated at our desk. A smile spread across my face as I saw him sitting there, head down staring at the desk. My smile was still there as I headed to the desk…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys aren't you lucky today :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing SM does**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine <strong>

"Morning," I said breathlessly as I sat down beside him.

"Good morning" he replied, not looking up from the desk. Something was wrong.

"What's up?" I asked turning to face him slightly.

"How can you be so nice after what I did last night."

"Oh, I see. Edwards having a downer day. I thought you only had those when I was human, obviously not," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny Bella," he said turning to face me, "I've treated you horribly."

"Yes, you have. But I haven't been to nice either, so lets just say that we've both been horrible and forget it." Edward stared at me, his onyx eyes staring into mine. I knew he was trying to figure me out.

Finally he replied with a sigh, "Your too nice Bella, but if that is what you want then you shall have it. Although I'm still going to fix your wall."

"Deal," I said smiling, "so what did you do last night?"

"I thought about what happened around yours. What did you do?"

"The same as you," I replied.

"Really?" He asked his tone suddenly hopeful.

"Yes," I replied. We continued looking at each other for a while before he broke the contact, his eyes instead travelling down.

"I like your shirt," he said slightly embarrassed.

"I thought you'd like it," I said our gazes returning to each other. His eyes had a questioning look about them. That was when the teacher entered the class and ruined our chances of talking. As the class began and just like yesterday it felt like electricity was running through me due to Edward's closeness. As I began to feel more annoyed with the teacher for interrupting my conversation to Edward I saw him slide a piece of paper towards me. I smiled as the action reminded me of our scribbled conversation when I was 17. I quickly opened the paper and read the message from Edward. _Do you want to play a game to pass the time?_

I looked over at him to see he was watching me intently as he waited for my response. I smiled again as I quickly wrote my response: _What kind of game? _Before handing it back to him. Before I could process the thought of Edward asking to play a game during a lesson, he had written back.

_How about 20 questions? _

I smiled at his response. He wanted to know more about what happened to me in the last 80 years, at least I got to ask questions too. _Sure, you ask first seeing as you want to know more stuff about me. _

As I watched him read my response I saw him smile at what he read before he wrote his first question. _You know me too well. What did you mean by I thought you'd like it?_

I knew he was going to ask that, but I felt no shame in telling him the truth – it was his own fault for asking. _I knew you like me wearing the colour blue so I wore it today. What did you do when you left me? _

_I left the family, stayed in isolation for about 10 years before Alice talked me out of it. Have you had a boyfriend since me?_

I smiled at his question before replying: _No. Have you had a girlfriend since me?_

_No. Have you been intimate with anyone?_

I almost laughed at the question, he was so old fashioned. Now I knew why he wanted to play this game he wanted to find out if I'd been with anyone and what he had to compete with. _You mean have I had sex with anyone? _His eyes narrowed at that reply, he didn't like the idea but he still wanted to know.

_Yes._

_Yes I have. Have you?_

_No. How many?_

_Why not? And that's a little bit personal._

_There has only been one person I have ever wanted to share that with but I lost her a long time ago. I'm sorry for my question you do not have to answer it. _

I suddenly felt hot as I read his response and realised he had meant me. It suddenly made me feel bad about the things I had done in my past but I couldn't change them now. _Do you still want her in that way? There was two guys when I was human, no one since I've been a vampire. _

I saw his hand clench when he read that and suddenly feared his response. _I've always wanted her. Who were they?_

_David who I met at the bike rally and Paul a friend of Jacobs who I met at a party. Does that bother you?_

_Of course it does, it should have been me. _

I felt like crying at his last response. I didn't know why I felt like this, it was a long time ago and it had meant nothing. Unintentionally I reached for his hand but stopped myself half way instead returning it to the table. I felt his hand close over mine as he passed me the note again. Having his hand on mine again felt unbelievably good. I forgot how much I had missed his touch, how right it felt to have his skin against mine. Feeling uneasy by the feelings his touch had dug up, I pulled my hand from his to read the note.

_I'm sorry Bella I guess I'm just jealous. Why did you stop reaching for my hand?_

_You made me feel guilty for what I had done and I wanted to comfort you. I'm so sorry Edward you have no idea how I longed for it to be you. Why did you hold my hand?_

_I wanted to touch you. Bella, I have to know do you still love me?_

_Yes I do. But it doesn't mean things are going back to how they were. Do you love me?_

_Always. I expect nothing from you Bella. What was your first tattoo?_

I knew he was trying to change the subject to a lighter conversation and that he didn't know what he asked, but I wished he hadn't asked that.

_The one on my hip._

_What is it off?_

_I can't tell you. _

_Why not? _

_Let's just say I got it the day after my 18__th__ birthday. _

_I was still with you then._

_I know…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ****Heres another chapter for everyone I hope you like it! I'd love to hear your comments on this chapter and her tattoo! **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing just these words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

_You got a tattoo when we were still together?_

_Yeah it was meant as a surprise._

_That is kind of hot. What did you get?_

I was surprised at his reaction as I was so sure when I got the tattoo that he would be angry with me. But I couldn't tell him what it was –at least not yet. Luckily for me the bell rung, so I didn't have to explain why I couldn't tell him about the tattoo. I scrunched up the note as I reached for my bag and walked out of the class.

I got halfway down the corridor before I felt him grab my arm as he stopped my progress to my next class. "Edward, please…" I said without turning to look at him.

"Look at me Bella," he commanded; I slowly turned to face him. As I looked at him I saw his expression was torn – torn between overwhelming curiosity and worry at my reluctance to reveal the identity of my tattoo. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Not here," I said, if we were going to have this conversation then we were going to have it in private. I turned and continued my journey down the corridor, knowing that he would be following me. We had five to ten minutes before we would be late for our lesson and the corridor was still full of lingering students as I reached the cleaning cupboard. Silently I opened the door and stepped inside turning on the light as he stepped inside the door and shut the door.

"I didn't want to tell you because I'm still scared, Edward. I've had to live with the fact that you walked away from me for 80 years and now your hear telling me that all I thought I knew about us was wrong, and I still don't know what to trust. I can't rely on my instincts because I have none when it comes to you I get overwhelmed by my feelings for you – just like I always have. The tattoo has been a constant reminder of that."

Edward opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Don't say anything Edward, I just need to get this over with." As a reply he just stood opposite me patiently waiting for my explanation.

"I'd been thinking about it for ages, I wanted a something that would last forever, just like we would…or so I thought we would. For a long time I had dreamed of you turning me and us being together forever, so I wanted something to represent that and what better than a tattoo? It was supposed to be for you as much as it was for me. I almost chickened out because I didn't know how you would have reacted – a useless fear as it turned out that you never saw it. I almost got it removed when I became angry at you but I decided to keep it – to remind me."

"Edward, are you sure you want to know what it is? Because I don't want you to freak out and leave again."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere - tell me."

Taking an unnecessary breath, I reached to where my shorts rested on my hips. "Why don't I just show you?" I said as I pulled the waistband down a tiny bit to reveal my tattoo. I closed my eyes as his gaze moved from my face downwards. I didn't want to see his reaction. But even with my eyes shut I knew what he saw the word _'__Edward'_ written in script.

Suddenly my back hit the wall behind me and my eyes opened wide in shock as Edward crushed his lips against me, in a kiss that would have killed me if I was still human…


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Heres yet another chapter for you I think this is a record for me lol but I'm on a roll with this story at the moment. I would like to dedicate this chapter to _'ElizabellaLove' _for her continued support of this story it means the world to me (as does everyones). If you have read all this note then thank you so much for staying with me and I have a special request of you, my readers. I know some authors have pictures of the characters clothes and banners on their profiles and it amazes me how talented people are at creating them, but I don't know how to do that - my talents only extend to writing lol. SO I'd like to extend the challenge to you all to create the design of Bella's _'Edward' _tattoo. If you interested please PM me and the best design wins! The winner will also get to design Bella's other tattoos. I know I'm asking alot but if someone is interested in this task - then it will make my day :D thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own only these words below the characters belong to SM :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven <strong>

Whatever I was expecting Edward to do when he saw my tattoo, this was the last thing from my mind. I couldn't believe that after showing him the tattoo of his name he had pushed me back against the wall and was now kissing me like his life depended on it. Even more confusing was that I was kissing him back like my life depended on it. My head was screaming at me to pull away and make sense out of this situation but my heart which was apparently know in charge of my lips was in control, reminding how much I had loved and missed this. All I could smell, taste and hear was him I forgot how overwhelming that was...

As if that thought was a sledgehammer of sense my brain suddenly gained control back and I was able to pull away from him completely. We stood in silence for a few seconds as I reflected on the last minute. "What was that Edward?" I asked regaining my ability to speak.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just saw my name on you and kind of lost control – I just had to kiss you."

"It's ok, Edward," I said, "we have to get to class". I couldn't look at him as I walked from the cupboard I heard him call my name but I kept walking, suddenly desperate to be away from him so I could think straight.

I felt better as I sat down in my class, I was away from Edward and I could now think about things rationally. The first that I realised was that I wasn't mad at him for what happened I was mad at myself for kissing him back even if it was only for a moment. I thought I was strong enough to resist my feelings for him – that I could but up a fight even if it was sort lived but I couldn't even last two days!

That kiss was on my mind too. It was so different from the kisses we shared when I was human. I knew it would be because he wouldn't have to worry about hurting me that wasn't what surprised me. It was the intensity of the kiss that had surprised me, for the first time I knew that he wanted me. All the doubts I had had in the past, all those times I thought he didn't want me the same way I wanted him, where gone.

I would be glad when Simon got here and I would have a distraction from my feelings with Edward but I didn't think for one moment that I wouldn't think about him. All I do is think about Edward. I couldn't deny how I felt and more and more I was starting to believe that he had left me in an attempt to protect me. We had both wasted so much time not being with each other that we owed ourselves the chance to be together.

After many minutes of the pointless lesson that I had wasted reliving what had happened between Edward and I and deciding on the right course of action to take, I came to the conclusion that I would just see what happened. This conclusion annoyed me as I could have reached it in five seconds had I not been analysing every second of what had happened in that cupboard.

With every second that I spent with Edward or even spent thinking about him, I felt myself changing back into the teenage girl I had once been, and after reflection I didn't like the girl I had once been – not at all. She had been so dependent on Edward that it was almost embarrassing, she also let everyone tell her what to do – never saying what she really felt, forever doing the 'right thing'. I had been glad to become what I was now: an independent kick ass vampire.

I can't control the future so why bother worrying about it? What will happen, will happen. I liked this conclusion, with it came a firm resolution that allowed me to turn my attention back to the class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! Here's another chapter coz I love you! :D The offer of the designs for Bella's tattoos is still open :D Let me know if your interested! **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing except the words below the characters have come for SM's imagination **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

I was delighted to finally be free from that lesson, and not just because I was going to have lunch with Edward and the others. I almost skipped to the cafeteria but instead I just barely managed to walk there at human speed, excitement bubbled inside me as I walked through the doors. This excitement tripled as I saw Edward sat at the table by himself. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Hi," I said deciding to engage him in conversation as he could be on a downer about what happened earlier.

"Hi, Bella I'm sorry…"

"Look Edward," I said cutting him off, "stop apologising. I'm not sorry about what happened; maybe we shouldn't talk about this now as your siblings will join us in a minute. We should have a talk tonight, is that ok?"

Edward looked somewhat shocked at my forwardness, "I'd like that."

His family still hadn't joined us but I knew it was only a matter of time before they did and I wanted to do something before they got here. Keeping my eyes on Edwards face I watched him intently as I leant towards him slowly, he looked at me curiously as I got closer to him but soon he closed his eyes as my lips touched against his in a small kiss. I saw him smile as I pulled away from him and felt myself smile in return to his reaction.

"Bella…" Edward started but was cut off by the arrival of his family in the cafeteria, I discreetly shook my head at him – secretly conveying my wish that what had happened be kept between us, I was pleased to see him nod his head in return.

"Hey kids! How's it going Bella? I heard you and Eddie got into some fun round yours last night – took a leaf out of mine a Rose's book and almost pulled a wall down." Emmett boomed, jokily.

"Well you've got your facts wrong there Emmy as there was no fun only me punching Edward after an argument. Not that it's any of your business." I said, my tone somewhat cold.

"Bella likes it rough – I knew it!" Emmett continued – not knowing when to stop. I was about to retort but was cut off by a low growl that came from Edward. I turned to face him somewhat shocked at his reaction – Emmett however, looked nothing but even more amused by Edward's display of possessiveness.

"What's wrong Eddie? Say something you don't like?" Emmett said smugly. Instead of replying Edward just got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

"Emmett you can be such an idiot sometimes." I snapped at him before I got up and followed Edward out of the cafeteria as I walked out I heard the distant sound of a slap as someone (probably Rose) slapped Emmett.

I found Edward outside the gym, staring into space. "Edward?" I said approaching him slowly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just had to get some space."

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked moving to stand by him.

"Something Emmett said it just bothered me," he replied looking at the ground.

"Was it what he said about me liking it rough?" I asked, he said nothing instead the silence answered for him. "Edward, I can't change my past."

"I know you can't. It's not your fault Bella, its mine if I hadn't of left you, you wouldn't have gone off with those other boys."

"Edward, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for things that I've done," I said gently moving to hug him. I felt better when his arms wrapped around me as he returned my hug.

"I just can't bare it Bella, I thought it would be ok but all I can think about is how you had other men touch you while you had _my _name tattooed on you."

"Edward, I don't know how to make this better for you. Maybe it would be best if I leave-"

"NO! Don't leave. I _can't _have you away from me – not now that I have you back. Please Bella, just don't." I knew I couldn't have walked away anyway – not now. But he looked so sad about what I sad, I didn't want him to be sad.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," I said pulling away from our embrace to place my hands on his face as I stared into his eyes hoping to convey the sincerity of my words to him. But I didn't feel like my words were enough, we had said a lot of words to each other in the past. Now was the time for action. So I kissed him, not caring if his family saw this time, not caring what was going to happen next. I needed him to believe me.

He kissed me back, his hands holding my waist as we stood there. I couldn't help but love every minute of being in his arms. We kissed until it no longer felt like we were in school, it felt like we were in our own little world…

"Bella, what the hell is going on?"

Edward and I broke apart to see that Simon was now stood several feet toward us, wearing an slightly confused but mostly angry expression on his face…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! I'm re - uploading this chapter as _Lionnara _left a review commenting that this chapter was a bit short and I realised they were right. So here is a longer version of the chapter and I hope it pleases everyone. Secondly, as some people don't check their PM (or if your a reviewer who does not have an account) I can't really respond to their reviews. In light of this, I'm going to respond to them here. **

**In response to the reviewer _Louise: _To start with I'd like to thank you for your continued reviews, they are a delight to read. Now onto the criticisms you mentioned in one of your reviews. Firstly, how Edward would not describe Bella's tattoo as 'hot'. I can see what you mean but in a later chapter Edward himself will explain why he said it, and it makes more sense then. But I can't tell you now as its a spoiler! Secondly, you mentioned Emmetts comment to Bella about her liking it rough not being something Emmett would say. In my opinion Emmett would say something like that buts that just how I view his charcter, other people see characters differently.**

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I love them! **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, SM does! **

**Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen <strong>

"Simon, I can explain. This is…"

"I know who he is. What I don't understand is why you're within 20 feet of him, let alone stood here kissing him!"

I know Simon would be angry but I didn't think he would furious. I could sense the anger from him it was rolling off of him in waves. An angry vampire wasn't a good thing any way but one like Simon especially with what he could do… Edward was in huge trouble and so were the students in the school.

"Simon, please. Let's go somewhere and talk."

"No Bella, I want to talk to him, I want to know why he's here, why he's with you and why in the hell are kissing him after all he's done to you?" I could sense his anger increasing with every word he said. I knew it would be difficult explaining Edward and the rest of the Cullen's presence but I hadn't expected him to turn up so soon.

I didn't want Simon to be angry with me – I couldn't stand it. He was like family to me. He was all I had; he had been since a few weeks after I was changed. Now I felt torn between worry for Edward and sadness that Simon could not even looked at me right now. I felt suddenly ashamed, Simon's approval meant more to me than anything and now, here he was obviously disgusted at seeing Edward and I together.

Summoning all my strength I said, "Simon, please not here. We can all talk after school, I don't want anyone to get hurt." I saw that what I said had had an impact on Simon as his face softened slightly.

"Fine, we will go and talk." Simon turned and made his way to the car park and towards my bike.

"Bella, I don't want you to go with him." Edward said gently, clearly worried about me.

"Don't you dare tell her what to do, not after what you have done? You don't need to worry about me _Edward. I_ won't hurt her." Simon called.

"Simon, please. Edward I'm going home, bring your family to mine when school's finished. I need to talk to Simon before we all talk. You have to understand he knew me when I was still hurting over you. I have to go. I'll see you later." I quickly kissed Edward on the cheek and followed Simon to the car park – leaving Edward behind.

Simon and I spent the few minutes it took us to get to my house in silence – that wasn't a good sign. A silent Simon always freaked me out; it was his way of letting me know how angry and disappointed he was in me. To be fair though, I couldn't blame Simon for his reaction. He didn't know Edward – all he knew was what I had told him and what I'd told him hadn't been very good.

When I pulled up outside my house, Simon quickly climbed off my bike and walked inside my house. Not once did he speak to me or even look at me, my guilt and shame was tripling with every second that passed. Feeling somewhat nervous, I grudgingly followed Simon inside. Once I was inside, I saw he had taken a stance in front of the fire place, his back facing me and his arms folded across his stance. Oddly he reminded me of when Edward used to get mad at me – how he wouldn't say anything either – expecting me to break the silence.

"So…how was your trip?" I said, trying to start the conversation on a light topic.

He ignored my question (not that I could blame him), instead he addressed the subject of his anger.

"Just answer me this Bella, why?" He said turning to face me, wanting to observe my expression as well as hear my answer.

"Because I felt like it." I answered curtly, his tone annoying me slightly.

"Bella, don't you remember what he did to you?"

"Of course I do Simon. I was the one he did it too!"

"Then I repeat myself: why?"

"It's not that simple. He's always been it for me. You don't understand Simon, he explained why he left. He left to protect me-"

"Protect you? Don't make me laugh. He left you at the mercy of a vampire with a serious grudge!"

"He didn't know that would happen." I said, trying to defend Edward.

"Didn't know that would happen? Isn't one of his covens a glorified fortune-teller?"

The fact that he called Alice a 'glorified fortune-teller' made me twice as angry. But he did ask a good question.

"Firstly, Alice is her name. Secondly, it's their family not coven and I'm sure there's an explanation of why Alice didn't see what happened to happen."

"Yeah there is. They don't care about you Bella, they left you!"

"Simon, I believe him! This is my second chance and I'm going to take it whether you like it or not. You know how much he meant to me then, he means so much more now. You're my family and I love you, but if you make me choose – it won't be you I pick. I don't want that to happen and I don't want us to argue. Please can you at least try and be happy for me?" I begged trying to put an end to this.

He stood in silence for a few seconds, considering what I had said before he answered me; "Ok Bella, I can see how much that twit means to you, so I'm willing to try and forgive him for being an arse. But as your older brother I want to talk to him myself."

"You're not going to fight him, are you?" I said nervously.

"That depends on his answers," Simon said, smirking slightly. I sighed in relief as I realised our little argument was and I moved to give him a hug.

"I missed you," I whispered into his chest as he hugged me back.

"I missed you too, Bella. Now fill me in on what else has happened since you came here." He said pulling away and moving to sit on my sofa, motioning for me to join him as we had a catch – up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys and girls! Sorry I have been MIA for a while things have been pretty busy. But I finally got a few spare minutes and decided to write a new chapter, it's not the longest of chapters but I wanted to end it on a cliff-hanger as I know you all love them! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, don't forget to review! I love reading your thoughts! **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**IWantToLaPushBellaOffACliff **_**for their continued support of this story. Thank you very much! **

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly I own nothing Twilight related, except this story and these words below…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

For the next few hours, Simon and I sat in my living room catching up on what we had missed in each other's lives. I could tell that apart of Simon was still angry at me for accepting Edward and the others back into my life, but for now at least he didn't show it. Instead he chatted to me about life in France and how he had kept himself busy since we had gone our separate ways, and for that I was grateful. I didn't like arguing at the best of times, but I especially didn't like arguing with Simon – not after all he had done for me.

I was enjoying my catch up with Simon when we heard the sounds of a car pulling up at my house, not 10 seconds had passed before Edward strode into my living room, the rest of his siblings close behind. I was pleased to see that Simon remained seated, the last thing I needed right now was for a vampiric fight to break out in my living room.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward said, clearly concerned.

I was a little angry at his assumption that Simon had hurt me, but I reminded myself of how angry Simon was when he saw us kissing. This reminder made me able to respond calmly to his demanding question, "Of course, Edward. I'm fine."

He seemed to belief me but he still pulled me slightly behind him, placing himself between Simon and I. this did not go unnoticed by Simon, who abruptly stood up.

"I wouldn't do things like that _Edward_, I've been very patient with you up until now but if you dare try and make out that _I'm _the bad guy here, then we will have a serious problem, do you understand me?"

Edward didn't respond instead he choose to stare intently at Simon pure undiluted anger in his eyes. I walked out from behind Edward ignoring his attempts to pull me back.

"Everyone this is Simon, he's my best friend and I'd like it if we could all get along, please."

My words were meet with silence as the Cullen's continued to size Simon up whilst Simon was locked in a staring battle with Edward.

Finally, Edward broke the silence, "I'm not going to do anything to provoke a fight."

"No, you've done quite enough damage in the past haven't you?" Simon snapped at Edward.

"That is none of your business you understand nothing, and it's in the past." Edward replied, I didn't have to be Jasper to tell that their anger was mounting.

"Oh, I understand more than you think, for example I know that you can read minds but not Bella's. Tell me, Edward would you like to see what you did to Bella when you left? I'm sure I can bring the memory alive just for you. Then we can see if it is really in the past."

"You have such a big problem with me, why don't we sort it out man to man or are you all mouth and no action?" Edward sneered, goading Simon further.

"Don't threaten me, Edward because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

That did it. I knew, as soon as the words had come out of Edwards's mouth that he had pushed Simon too far. Simon said nothing; instead he continued to stare at Edward absolute loathing shining in his eyes. Suddenly Edward groaned and his body tensed and I watched as his eyes suddenly changed for the beautiful topaz to the dangerous blood red.

I knew I had to act quickly before both Simon and Edward did something they would regret. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate as I blocked out Edwards moans. Edwards's moans suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes to see his eye colour had returned to normal. The Cullen's looked confused about what had happened, however one of them looked for surprised then confused.

"I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't think it was possible…don't I know you?" Jasper said to Simon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:<strong>

_**Torpet1: **_**Thank you for the lovely review, I'm glad you like the story as it means I'm doing my job properly ****lol. I'll be writing more frequently as of now so I shall be keeping the story going. **

_**Lionnara: **_**I know the last chapter was abit short, so I have re-wrote it and I hope you like the re-write better. Thanks for your continued reviews; your support means the world to me. **

_**Louise: **_**Sorry for the late update, as I've said my updates should be more frequent from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As a thank you for your continued support the next chapter will be dedicated to you, if you want? **

_**sheeiur22: **_**Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

_**sxorxo41794: **_**Thank you for your kind words they mean so much to me**** and I hope you like what I've done in this chapter.**

_**IWantToLaPushBellaOffACliff: **_**Thank you for all your reviews, as you may have seen in my A/N I have dedicated this chapter to you as a thank you for your continued support. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing my story. Also I love your pen name, it's great!**

_**TwilightMACY: **_**Thank you for your kind review, it means a lot that my stories are enjoyable to those who read them. If you wish to read more of my stories then they are linked on my profile. **

_**anne: **_**Aww! Simon's not that bad he's just fiercely protective of ****Bella; underneath he's a big softy. Thanks for the review. **

**As always thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you all keep doing it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! Firstly, I want to apologise for not updating sooner, life got in the way for a while and I was unable to update. Also this chapter has been giving me a little bit of trouble. But I hope you all enjoy it and review it! You know I love to hear what you think! **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Lou95 **_**for their continued support of this story, thank you so much and please keep reviewing. I love reading them!**

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately I do not own Edward or Bella or Emmet or Jasper or Alice or anything Twilight related… I just have these words below which I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen <strong>

"_I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't think it was possible…don't I know you?" Jasper said to Simon._

"What? Simon what does Jasper mean?" I asked my best friend, confused as to why they would know each other as Simon had never mentioned that he knew Jasper when I told him about the Cullen's. I looked towards the Cullen's now trying to search for an answer but they all looked just as confused and shocked as me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you know how much I hate talking about my past – especially the parts involving my creator, and besides I had no way of knowing the Jasper from my past was the Jasper from your stories about the Cullen's".

"There is no need to apologise Simon you have done nothing wrong. Would you tell me the story now? How do you know Jasper?" I stared at him earnestly, longing to know how he knew Jasper.

"Yes how do you know Jasper, Simon? Tell Bella about your past." Edward sneered at Simon. I quickly understood that Edward would already know how they meet having seen the moment replayed in both Jasper's and Simon's minds.

Simon sighed deeply before he began his story.

"As you know Bella I was changed during the American revolution war in 1781. This was how it all started. From the moment I was changed my life or rather my existence took a rather dark turn, even darker than the one you knew. It happened late one night, I had been out drinking with my so called friends again, we were all enjoying our status and power in society which was made for us by our family wealth. I took what I wanted without thought or care for other people, I enjoyed the power mine and my family's money gave me, I lived and breathed arrogance.

I will not lie; I was what you call a bad person. All the prospects and opportunities I had presented to me I wasted. My selfishness and distain for those I perceived where below me made me no better than a petty criminal. I didn't realise this until much later into my vampire life, I had completely wasted my life and some would say (and I would have agreed with them for a time) that I deserved what happened to me.

It was on this night out that I met Katherine. I still remember the exact moment she walked in, as I was struck by her beauty. I remember thinking she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. I remember it was her skin that captured my attention most, I had never seen such pale skin - it reminded me of porcelain, it made her look so delicate and fragile -just another illusion surrounding Katherine.

Anyway, me being the arrogant and over confident young man I was believed it my right to have her attention to myself and to not let it be wasted on the 'lesser' men around me. So I went to join her and we got to talking, her voice was like a bird song and had me charmed from the moment we introduced ourselves. Hours later, I escorted her home hoping to receive some 'token of her affection' for my generous efforts. Little did I know she had her own idea of a reward…

When we got to her door, I was overjoyed to accept her invitation to join her for a drink before she retired for the evening. I was young and foolish enough to think I was about to get more than a nightcap from this captivating women. Although I suppose I did get more than the nightcap when she bit me, it just wasn't the more I had in mind…

It wasn't until the three days of excruciating pain had passed that she told me what she had done and what I had become. I could feel the agonising burn in my throat and felt the change in my body but I didn't want to believe her. So I ran. I ran away from her and from what I had become. What happened next is one of the biggest regrets of my life.

In my state of denial I stupidly went back home. My father was the only person living there as my mother had died in childbirth and my brother Galen had died in the war at the hands of an English military officer. As soon as I entered my home I changed. I could hear his blood pumping through his body, I could smell the delicious scent of it and my throat throbbed as the need to quench my thirst became unbearable. I became an animal, all instinct and no rational thought. Through my heightened senses I knew exactly where my father was in the house and sought him out…

I was unable to stop myself as I stalked toward my own father as if he was nothing but rabbit and I had become a fox.. It wasn't until along time after and I had finally regained my senses, as my thirst was sated (for the time being at least), that I fully understood what I had done. As I walked through my now empty house, covered in the blood of my father and some of the servants who happened to also be in the house, did I resign myself to what I thought was my fate.

Katherine found me soon after my killings and followed me round my house delighting in the bloody carnage I had created. She was totally oblivious to the fact that I was in emotional turmoil, she convinced me that this was what I was meant to do – part of who I had now become, that there was no other way for me.

She had a particular talent for making people bend to her will. I lost count of the number of times I tried to disengage myself from her in the century that followed. But she always had a way making me change her mind. It wasn't until the wars between our kinds started that I realised it wasn't a talent she had it was a power, a power just like mine. She could control people's minds, make people do things they wouldn't normally do by planting an idea in their minds so they would think it was their own.

That's how she made me stay with her so long. She didn't force me to stay through love for me, she did it because I was deemed as valuable because of my power. I can control vampires thirst, I can make them feel like they have been starved for days, push them to the point of bloodlust even if they have just fed from 10 humans, or I can make it so you never feel the ache in your throat, so you don't even register a drop of blood being spilled.

As you can see it is a powerful gift to have when creating new-born's to fight in an army. I could rid them of their need for blood so they weren't crazed for it, so they would make more level-headed and skilled fighters, which in turn could lead to a victory. In these battles I met Jasper. He was part of an army Katherine wanted to defeat in order to gain control of a particular piece of land. By this time I was more than tired of the life I led. I craved a more peaceful existence, one without the fighting but I didn't hold out for one as Katherine had leaded me to believe that life just wasn't possible for our kind.

I finally got my wish, thanks to Jasper. Our army was set to fight Jasper's and Marie's army but as the fight started I held back and watched from a distance. As I watched the battle, I realised we were going to lose – their army had better fighters. As I realised we were doomed to lose I felt elated that this life I despised would soon come to an end. I stood and watched as the battle continued for three days, until at last Jasper killed Katherine.

It was then, as her lifeless body fell to the ground, that I felt her shackles of control realise me. It was a feeling I will never forget, in that moment when I regained control of my actions I felt euphoric for the first time in both my lives.

I owe my freedom to Jasper and I thank you for that. I owe you a debt for what you did for me and I never got the chance to tell you that, until now. As after the battle, I ran leaving the debris of my old life behind me.

After that my life changed for the better, I kept to forests and places which were barely populated. I had heard rumours that vampires could survive on animal blood and for the most part still retain all our strength. So I tried it. The first time I fed on an animal was a revelation, I realised I didn't have to be a killer in order to sustain my existence. I have continued to feed from animals from that moment onwards.

Another century passed in which I came to terms with my past and buried it to rest having forged a new life. I studied, travelled all over the world all thanks to my new lifestyle and power. I was in the forest somewhere in Washington when I found Bella. She was feeding on a mountain lion, I could tell by the nature of her kill that she was newly turned and lacked the knowledge of a more experienced vampire.

When she realised I was there she didn't appear started, which lead me to believe she had had past experiences with our kind. As she introduced herself she reminded me of my dear brother Galen and I knew I had to take care of her to make amends for my past. So we decided to travel together I told her of my power and helped her gain control of her thirst, although I noticed she had already got a measure of control herself which surprised me.

As time past we became best friends, she told me of her past with your family and I told her of my human and recent new life. I never told her much of the beginning of my new life, simply because I was ashamed, still ashamed of the things that I did. She is such a lovely person, I did not want to taint her with tales from my bloody past.

I'm sorry it was taken Jasper's intervention for me to be able to be totally honest with you. But now you know everything…"

* * *

><p><strong>Words of thanks to the last chapters reviewers:<strong>

_**Lionnara: **_**Thank you I'm pleased you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy this even more. Sorry it's so late though! **

_**NinjaTurtles909: **_**Thank you for your kind review of the previous chapter, again I'm sorry for the long wait. But I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

_**8thweasleykid:**_** Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Lou95:**_** As always thank you so much for your kind words, I'm glad you like Simon. Hopefully you'll like him even more after this chapter.**

_**CharlotteSoanes1990: **_**Thank you for your review. I will continue this story; it's just taking longer than I thought… Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. **

_**Katiekat1117: **_**Thank you for the sweet words, sorry this update is later then you wanted I hope the chapter makes up for it though. **

**Thank you to all those who review/favourite/alert this story it means so much to me and I hope you all continue to do so!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! So here is another chapter for you, it is my quickest update for a long while, but I'm getting back into the swing of things and hopefully I'll be updating more regularly from now on. **

**This chapter is a little shorter compared to the previous one but it is like that for a reason. I wanted Edward's and Simon's talk to be a separate chapter and to also be in Simon's POV, so that's why this chapter is a little shorter. But I hope you guys still enjoy it and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be longer…**

**This chapter is also dedicated to **_**8thweasleykid **_**for their continued support of my story, thank you so much. Also, if you guys haven't already you should check **_**8thweasleyki's **_**stories out as they are awesome! **

**URGENT NOTICE: I NEED A BETA ASAP! PLEASE IF YOUR INTERESTED PM ME!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything twilight related, SM does. I just like to mess with her story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen <strong>

After Simon concluded his story it was met with a chilling silence. No one said anything. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Sure, I'd know about his family and Katherine but I had had no idea what she had done to him. I looked towards the Cullen's – hoping they would provide me with something – anything to say. But they looked as dumbfounded as I felt, all except Edward and Jasper of course; they already knew what Simon would say - though they too were deep in thought.

I knew I should say something so Simon would not think I was angry at him for withholding his past from me, but I couldn't. Not yet. I was still processing what he had just told me. Of course I wasn't angry. I felt upset for him – I had no idea that his past had been so tormented and sad. If I could have been I would be crying.

He was my best friend and I had had no idea what he had gone through. I felt like I had let him down in some way, I know it was stupid to think that… I hadn't even been alive when that had taken place so I couldn't have done anything anyway…but I still felt bad. I had told him all about my past – I'd moaned on and on about Edward, the Cullen's, Victoria…and I'd never once thought to press him about his past. He'd even helped me get revenge on Victoria… I felt so selfish now.

"Simon, I'm so sorry…I had no idea what had happened to you…" I finally managed to say to him.

"It's not your fault Bella. You didn't know what happened to me. Don't feel guilty." Simon replied shaking his head slightly as he dismissed my words.

Again I was left speechless at his words, instead I found myself hugging Simon. As if my hug was able to convey the words I was unable to say and as Simon hugged me back I knew things would be ok. I don't know how long we were stood there hugging each other, but finally, Alice broke the spell our hug had weaved.

"Bella, I think we're going to leave now so you two can catch up more. We only came over to see if you were ok and ask if you wanted to come to our house tomorrow to see Esme and Carlisle. Simon you're welcome to come as well." Alice said gently, smiling at us.

I pulled away from my embrace with Simon before I answered her; "That would be lovely. We'll be there."

Alice's smile grew wider when I answered. "Goodnight then Bella," she said before hugging me tightly and to Simon's surprise him too before she moved towards the door. The rest of the Cullen's followed her, saying goodbye and hugging me before leaving.

Finally, after a very awkward hug from Edward, Simon and I were left alone. "So, what do you want to do?" I said turning to Simon as I addressed him, "we could go for a quick hunt or –"

"Sorry Bella, I want to talk to Edward quickly, I'll be back in a minute," Simon said interrupting me and making me feel suddenly nervous.

"What? Simon, I don't think that's a good idea…" I didn't want to think of the bad things that could happen if Simon and Edward were to 'talk'.

"Bella, it will be ok, I just want to talk to him. I promise I'll be right back."

Before, I could say anything Simon had left my house leaving me alone to nervously pace my living room as I anxiously awaited his return…

* * *

><p><strong>Words of thanks to the last chapters reviewers: <strong>

_**Lionnara: **_**Thank you again for the review. I think you've reviewed almost every chapter for this story and thank you so much for that, your support means a lot. Hopefully you will like this chapter and review again. **

_**Katiekat1117: **_**Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked Simon's past and how it connected with Jasper, hopefully you will also enjoy this chapter.**

_**Little Tranquillity: **_**Thank you SO muc****h for your kind review. I'm glad your lost yourself in the story that's what I want to do as a writer and what I've dreamed of hearing from a reviewer, so thank you very much for making my day. **

_**NinjaTurtles909: **_**Thank you for your generous review I'm so pleased you liked the chapter and what I did with Simon's past. It makes me very happy that you enjoy what I write, so thank you for taking the time to tell me. **

**Thank you to all those who review/favourite/alert this story it means so much to me and I hope you all continue to do so! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: ****So finally here it is…the Simon/Edward chat, I found this chapter fun to write as it gave Edward the chance to explain his actions to someone who wasn't Bella. I hope you all enjoy it too. **

**This chapter I want to dedicate to **_**Lionnara **_**(again I know) as they have supported this story from the beginning and written me many lovely reviews. Thank you very much **_**Lionnara**_** and everyone else that reads/reviews this story, it really does mean a lot to me. **

**Also I still need a beta, so if you're interested please let me know, or if you know someone to suggest to me please do that also.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does (lucky girl). I'm just messing around with her creations for a while. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Simon P.O.V**

I left a rather anxious Bella in the house as I ran to catch Edward before he left with the rest of his family. I knew Bella didn't approve but I needed to get some things off my chest and if he and Bella were to get back together again then me and him would need to be at least civil to each other.

I wasn't too surprised to see him waiting for me outside (Alice must have told him I wanted to talk to him). I decided to try and put the anger I felt towards him to one side, as I knew I had to get on more civil terms with him for Bella's sake.

"I agree." Edward said.

I felt another stab of anger at his blatant intrusion of my mind and I thought I saw him smirk slightly at my most current thought. I really did not like this man - I couldn't help the thought as it crossed my mind.

"I don't much care for you either," Edward replied, his eyes narrowing slightly.

That comment raised my anger another notch, "You don't know me," I spat back.

"Neither to you know me," Edward replied coolly.

"I know enough," and I did. I knew that he hurt someone very special to me and that was enough reason to hate him in my book.

"You know one side of a very complex story, I did what I thought was best for her. Not that I expect you to understand."

"Make me understand then, all I know is that you destroyed her through you arrogance."

"Arrogance? It was through love and concern for her that made me leave! If I felt for one second that us being together was the best thing for Bella's future I would have stayed with her!"

"That still doesn't explain why you left her! She was right all along wasn't she? You left her because you wanted to!"

"That is not true! That was the lie I told her to get her to accept the fact that I had to leave without her! I left her because I could not bear it if my existence was the result of her death! It had almost happened with James and then with my own brother! I didn't want her dead because of me! I wasn't what she needed! I had to be realistic, what future could we have had together? I didn't want her to become like me – to feel like a monster for the rest of eternity!" Edward said and I could see the desperation on his face, hear the tortured note in his voice, and I knew that he was telling the truth. He had left because he thought he was doing what he thought was best for Bella.

How could I argue with that? Put in that position I may have done the exact same thing as him, if I thought that I was protecting the one I loved. But that didn't mean that I entirely trusted him. He left Bella once he could well do it again, and as strong as Bella liked to think she was I knew she would not be able to handle his abrupt departure for a second time.

"I won't leave her again Simon. I can promise you that. The first time was the most painful thing I have ever experienced in my life; I do not wish to have us experience that again. From the second I left I regretted my decision more than I can ever explain to you. I wanted to run back to her so many times and try to explain myself and beg for her forgiveness. Only the thought that she may have gotten over me – that she may have found someone else to love, she may have found a new life… a new family and no longer had a place for me, was the thing that stopped me. Had I known for one second what I had left behind for her to face alone I would have never left. Instead I would have fought to protect her even if that meant giving up my own existence."

"You have given me a lot to think about Edward. I do believe you care for Bella, and I know she cares a great deal for you so I will not stand in your way. But I am warning you now, if you ever hurt Bella again I will kill you." I said finishing our conversation before turning and heading back towards Bella's house. As I walked away I heard Edwards voice utter a last response:

"If I hurt her again Simon, I'll let you."

I gave no reply. Instead, I continued on my path back to Bella's, my conversation with Edward still reeling in my mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Words of thanks for the last chapter's reviewers:<strong>

_**Lionnara: **_**Here's your more, I hope you like it.**

_**Emmett's Babe: **_**Thank you so much for your lovely review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**8thweasleykid: **_**Thank you, I hope you like what Simon says to Edward. **

**Thank you to everyone who supports this story, it means a lot. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: ****Here's a new chapter for you all, I hope you like it.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**SonofHell666**_**for their continued support of this story, thank you so much for your kind reviews. I would also like to thank everyone that has reviewed/made favourite/and put this story on alert, it means the world to me and I hope you all continue to do so.**

**I have now found a new beta, **_**msemoglasses **_**who has done wonders on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing Twilight related (sadly). Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen <strong>

**Bella's POV**

I was pacing back and forth across my living room when I heard the sound of someone approaching the back door and from their scent I realized it was Simon. I wondered what he and Edward had spoken about. Simon had been gone a fairly short amount of time so I doubted that they had gotten into a fight – but I still was worried about what might have taken place. Simon can have a very fiery temper when he gets angry and I knew Edward was good at pressing people's buttons.

Relief flooded through me as Simon walked back into the living and I noted from his appearance that it didn't appear that a fight had broken out. That was a good thing; I didn't want the two most important people in my life to be at war with each other. As relieved as I was that Simon did not look dishevelled or angry, I was still anxious to know what had been said.

"What happened," I asked nervously, still slightly afraid of what the answer would be.

"We just had a little chat, Bella, and now I think everything will be fine," Simon responded, and from his tone I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of him what had actually been said out there. That still wouldn't stop me from asking Edward tomorrow at school.

"I'm glad to hear it. I know what you must think, Simon, but I really just want to be happy and as much as he has put me through, Edward truly makes me happy."

"Well then that is good enough for me, but I'm warning you now Bella, if he hurts you again in any way I will not be responsible for my actions." Simon said, his tone very serious and I knew he meant it.

"He won't," I said sounding sure but inside I wasn't.

To hide my uncertainty, I moved towards Simon and hugged him tightly, "I really have missed you; thank you for coming ever since I've met you – you've always been there when I've needed you," I said against his chest.

"I've missed you too, Bella, and you're welcome," Simon replied hugging me back, "shall we go for a hunt? I feel like killing things."

"That sounds nice," I replied ignoring his comment about his needs and instead I headed for the door.

After a few good hours of hunting, Simon and I returned to my house and once again sat on the sofa to continue our catch up. We had a lot of things to share with one another. I had not seen Simon in 4 months as my move back to Forks had demanded much of my time, as there also had been a demand for his time in Paris. We had lived together for many years and we had lived apart as well, so separation was no particular hardship for us, but it didn't mean we didn't miss or need each other. There were just moments in time when we needed to be on our own, to be solitary and reflect on what this new life has brought us.

So I sat and listened to Simon's tales of Paris and the night course he was taking in Psychology, and then he listened to my tales about my return to Forks and my feelings which accompanied it. Before we knew it, morning was upon .s once again…

"I'm sorry Simon but I have to go to school now," I said, genuinely sad that I had to leave his side. It was important to me that I speak to Edward as soon as possible.

"It's that time again is it," Simon asked, slightly surprised at the time.

"Yes and I have to go get ready," I could hardly turn up to school in the same clothes as I had had on yesterday, people would get the wrong idea…

"What will you do all day," I asked Simon.

"I'm not sure yet, but I know I'll be able to think of something," Simon said grinning at me.

I reluctantly left Simon on the sofa and ran upstairs to shower and change. Within a few minutes I was back downstairs and picking up my bag I had discarded yesterday. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" I couldn't help but ask again. I felt awful for having to leave him when we had just reconnected after all this time.

"Bella, I'm a very old immortal vampire – I think I can manage without you for a few hours," Simon said grinning at me.

"Ok well remember we promised to go over to the Cullen's tonight, we'll leave when I get back," I reminded him as I grabbed my keys.

"Oh joy," Simon said sarcastically.

"Simon you agreed, promise me you'll behave."

"Ok love. Now leave before your late for school," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Ok bye," I said as I left the house and got on my bike to head to school.

When I arrived, I didn't see Edward or the rest of his family as I pulled into a parking space at the school. Anxiety filled my body at the lack of their presence. Had they left me again so soon? Had Simon lied about his talk with Edward? I couldn't help the irrational fears that coursed through my body and corrupted my mind. I glanced around the parking lot and noticed that their car was parked across the lot.

Instantly my mind calmed leaving me feeling stupid at my over-reaction. It unsettled me how much I was reminding myself of how I used to be, it made me question whether I had ever really been over what had happened. I had sworn (when I had become a vampire) that I would never again but myself in the position where I could emotionally be so destroyed by another person.

But here I was doing exactly that. But I couldn't bring myself to care about the unforeseen future. I was happy. I loved Edward and we had a second chance when I never thought that would happen. I wasn't going to let anything spoil it this time.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I grabbed my bag and headed to class, just knowing I was about to see him was enough to have joy spread through my whole body and to make me feel like I was floating in mid-air. No matter what happened between us I'd always believe me and Edward were meant to be together, regardless of what a small part of my brain sometimes said…

My smile widened when I walked into my English class and saw Edward sitting at our desk waiting for me. He was so incredibly gorgeous, I had that same thought when I had been alive and I still thought it now I had joined him as a vampire. I knew if my heart could beat it would be thundering in my chest.

He returned my smile with one of his own. I loved his smile, his sexy, sensual, crooked grin that always seemed to touch my soul. It warmed my soul that he looked so happy to see me.

"Morning," I said somewhat breathlessly as I sat next to him, but too happy to really care about how I sounded slightly pathetic.

"Morning love," he replied, sounding so sexy I couldn't help but want to kiss him right then and there. Regardless of who was in the room with us.

As if he read me mind, Edward gently caressing my arm, in a teasing gesture that sent a bolt of electricity through my body. As our teacher began another hour of sheer boredom, I reached for Edward's hand and pulled it under the table with my own. I rested our joined hands gently on my knee and spent the rest of the lesson gently playing with Edward's hand.

Once our class had finished, Edward politely walked me to my next class and gave me a not so polite kiss goodbye. It was a passionate kiss, one filled with promise and one not entirely appropriate for school. I stood watching him walk away, needing a moment to compose myself before I headed into class.

The next few hours before lunch were a torture I had never endured before, I longed to see Edward. I needed to see him. But I couldn't, and the fact that I couldn't, had me getting more agitated as every hour without him passed by more and more slowly.

Finally, when I thought I could stand it no longer the bell thankfully rang signalling the start of lunch and I almost sang with relief. As quickly as I could get away with, I hurried to the dining hall, my need to see Edward so strong that it almost felt like some unknown force was pulling me directly to him.

Edward was already seated at our usual table as I all but ran into the dining hall. As soon as I saw him my mind and body calmed immediately, leaving me feeling almost euphoric just from being in his presence. I didn't have time to analysis my bizarre reaction and instead headed straight to Edward and sat next to him again.

"Hi, I said turning my body to face him, my smile so wide I thought I might look like dork. But his returning smile was just a big and I felt my still heart melt.

"Hi," he said back, and he surprised me by curling his hand into my hair and pulling me towards him so our lips meet in our second kiss of the day. I just had time to notice that this kind of public display wasn't really what Edward would normally do, before my brain effectively shut off from the power of his kiss.

I had lost myself completely in his kiss, barely noticing when my hands moved to his hair. I was so lost I had no idea how long we were kissing. To me, it felt like we had been at it for hundreds of year, which still to me, wasn't even close to being long enough…

"Geez, would you two get a room already!" Emmett's booming voice interrupted us. Annoyance flared inside me and was overcome with the urge to tell Emmett where to go for interrupting my moment of perfection.

Luckily, for Emmett, Edward took control of the situation by ending the kiss and slowly pulling away to rest his head against mine before finally facing his family. He smiled that gorgeous crooked smile at them as they sat down and again anger and annoyance filled me at the blatant interruption.

"We already did. Yours to be exact. Nice batman boxers though Emmett," I sniped, satisfaction replacing the annoyance as I watched Emmett's face drop, Rosalie tried to hide a smile, Alice and Jasper burst into laughter and Edward look at me with a somewhat stunned and amused expression on his face.

"How do you know about my boxers? Rose did you tell her?" Emmett asked in shocked confusion.

"No she didn't Emmett, you just seem like the type." I said, as everyone laughed.

When the laughter finally faded, Edward again took hold off my hand and we absentmindedly played with each other's fingers. "How was everything between you and Simon after we left?" Jasper asked.

"We were fine; we went for a hunt and spent the rest of the night catching up. I don't think I want to know what you guys did." I said grinning at them.

"We played chess," Emmett said and everyone laughed again, "…well Edward did."

Edward scowled at Emmett and we all laughed harder. "What have you guys been doing in the 80 years since I last saw you?"

"Nothing much, we've gone back to school about 20 times, lived together, lived separately, visit almost every country again, oh and Rose and Emmett got married again," Alice said sounding rather nonchalant considering the news she was telling me.

"Congratulations Rose, Emmett," I said genuinely happy for them.

"Thanks Bella, but it wasn't the best ceremony we've ever had," Rosalie said returning my smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Eddie-boy never turned up," Emmett said, staring accusingly at Edward.

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked that Edward hadn't attended his siblings wedding.

"Edward wasn't the same after he left you." Jasper said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, wanting to know what Edward's reaction to our "separation" was.

"After I…left you…I isolated myself from everyone else for many many years."

"What he actually means is he ran away from us and became catatonic," Emmett clarified.

"No I didn't…not exactly," Edward said defending himself.

"Dude, you didn't even hunt unless you absolutely had to and that's only because we held an intervention," Emmett retorted.

"Emmett's right, Edward, you were completely destroyed when you left Bella. It took him decades to get out of that state and then it was only a show for Esme," Rosalie said, shocking me with her words.

"Edward –" I started…

"No Bella, I thought it was the right thing for you but now I realise it was the biggest mistake of my existence."

I couldn't say anything, stunned into silence by their revelation. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I did the only thing I could think of and kissed him gently.

"I'm never going to lose you again Bella," Edward whispered to me.

"That's fine by me," I replied meaning every word, desperately hoping he meant his words as well.

"Bella, are you and Simon still coming round tonight? Esme and Carlisle are really looking forward to seeing you," Alice asked me pulling me away from Edward's intense stare.

"Yes, we are Alice," I answered her.

"Good, well we will see you tonight," she said as she stood up pulling Jasper with him and just as they were walking away the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. I had to laugh at Alice – she never stopped surprising me with her gift.

Rather, reluctantly the rest of us got up and Edward and I headed off to Biology hand in hand. It was weird holding his hand as we walked to class, I guess I hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that he was back in my life again. We didn't say much as we meandered our way through the corridors on our way to class, instead enjoying our time together.

As we took our seats next to each other and the teacher began our class, I once again, noticed the weird electrical current that seemed to emanate from him and flow through me. Suddenly, all I could think of was Edward, how close he was to me, how I could smell his delicious scent, how his hand was held tightly in mine… it was driving me insane.

This hyper awareness carried on as the teacher set us a extremely simple experiment to carry out. As Edward and I started our work I noticed how often he touched me. When he asked me to hand him things (or vice versa) he would make sure his finger brushed my hand, or he would carelessly brush my arm or thigh with his hand when we had finished our experiment.

I didn't know if I was relieved or annoyed when the lesson was over and Edward escorted me to my Gym class. All I knew was it was just as bad being in his presence as it was without. Now that Edward wasn't near me my whole being became agitated. As a result I wasn't the nicest person during that lesson as I was so on edge to see Edward again.

As soon as my lesson was over, I all but flew out of the Gym Hall and raced toward the parking lot, desperate to see Edward one more time before I went home. I didn't have to go very far to find him as he was leaning up against me bike waiting for me.

"I'll see you in a few minutes round mine," he said as he pulled my body against his and gave me a slow kiss.

"Ok," I said reluctant to even leave him for a second. But I resigned myself to my fate as he gave me one more kiss before headed over to his family car.

Not wasting a single second, I got onto my bike and raced home, eager to see Simon and head over to the Cullen's house. But as I pulled into my driveway apprehension set in. I was about to see Esme and Carlisle for the first time in 80 years. They had been like second parents to me and they had left me just as easily as he had done. Did they ever care for me at all in the first place?

"Bella, it will be ok, they wouldn't have asked to see you if they didn't care about you or hadn't missed you." Simon said, reassuring me. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even heard him approach. He always seemed to know when I needed him and always said the right words to comfort me.

"Your right, I'm just being silly," I said, "wait here while I change quickly."

I raced into the house and quickly changed into a pale blue dress that covered most of my tattoos. I didn't know why I was changing – I guess I wanted to please the people I had always thought of as my second parents. With a quick look in the mirror to see if I was descent and a brush of my hair, I raced back downstairs.

I reached out for Simon's hand as we ran over to the Cullen's. They only lived a couple of miles away from me so in a minute we were standing on their front porch. I knocked tentatively and stood listening for the sounds of someone's approach. Soon after we heard the sound of someone approaching the door opened…

"Bella!"

* * *

><p><strong>Words of thanks for the last chapter's reviewers:<strong>

_**Lionnara: **_**No, I'm the one who's flattered by your kind reviews.**

_**Priya-101**_**: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like my story and I hope you equally like this new chapter.**

_**Draco2: **_**Thank you for the kind review, hope you like the new chapter.**

_**Bamboothebear: **_**Thank you for the review, I hope this chapter is long enough for you.**

_**Fanpire911: **_**Thank you for your lovely words, I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you.**

_**8thweasleykid: **_**That's ok life sometimes gets in the way, I just appreciate the time you've taken to review again, thank you so much.**

_**The Red Teardrop: **_**Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter as well.**

_**SonofHell666: **_**Thank you for the review.**

_**Heyitsacookiemonster: **_**Thank you for the kind review, I have also PMed you ****in regards to your review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_Bella_-it's so good to see you again," Esme said, her smile so genuine that I felt compelled to believe her. She stepped forward and embraced me tightly. I stood shocked by her behaviour for a minute before I returned her hug.

It seemed hard to believe how much I missed her, until I had her arms around me. Her familiar smell reminded me of home and I was both comforted and saddened by that. She had been a second mother to me and I hadn't realised how confusing it would be to see her again, I almost wished that she hadn't hugged me at all.

I was pleased when she turned her attention to Simon and greeted him with a hand shake before inviting us inside. Gladly Simon was keeping to his word and that I had a couple of seconds to sort my thoughts out as she led us into the living room. I felt apprehensive at being back in their house with the familiar décor, it unsettled me how similar their new house looked to the old one I knew.

When we entered the living room, everyone was waiting. Carlisle was the first person I saw as he was standing just inside the door when we entered. Again I was assaulted by the same sadness and comfort I had felt when I first saw Esme. How could I have forgotten how much these people meant to me?

"How are you Bella?" Carlisle asked. He made no move to embrace me as Esme had and for that I was grateful. Being already overcome with emotion from being back in their over familiar house, I knew that had I been embraced by Carlisle I would have ran from the house – unable to cope with this reunion.

After struggling to find my voice, I managed to answer him.

"Shocked to see all of you again," I said honestly as Esme gestured for Simon and I to take a seat on the coach.

Once seated, everyone lapped into an almost awkward silence, it was as if suddenly no one knew what to say. It was then when I realised that everyone else was properly feeling exactly the same and I began to feel a lot more comfortable.

Esme finally broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry we left you Bella, we've missed you so much." Although her words were meant to provide some sort of comfort, they were only painful, reminding me of the pain in my reunion with the others.

"I've missed you all too, not that I ever admitted it to myself. I didn't understand why you left me…I thought I was part of the family – "

"You are part of this family but we all thought we were doing the right thing for you. None of us wanted to leave you but we put our feelings aside because we thought that you would have a better life without us." Esme said.

"None of us were the same after we left you. For years we tried to occupy ourselves but only felt the loss of your presence."

Silence once again fell at Carlisle's words and I knew that if had been able to, I would've been howling. Never had the thought of how their leaving was like for them crossed my mind, I was too angry and upset to see past my pain. Right now, I felt the most selfish I had ever felt…

"It's in the past now, let's all forget it and move on," I said desperately wanting to change this upsetting topic. After a few seconds, Esme once again broke the silence.

"Jasper tells us he knows your friend from his previous life?"

"Yes ma'am, I was fighting his coven once…or I was supposed to…Instead I took my freedom and ran from there, while I could." Simon answered.

"Well any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours, it's a pleasure to meet you Simon," Esme said kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Simon replied and I was proud of his attempt of friendship.

"Our children have also told us of your past and your new beginning Bella, and we couldn't be sorrier that we left you to face that on your own – you are very brave," Carlisle said.

"I don't regret anything; I wouldn't have met this man hadn't I been changed," I said smiling at Simon.

"Bella, did you keep track of your human life?" Esme asked gently.

"Yes I did." I answered.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"They died. Charlie died about 50 years ago, of a heart attack. He searched for me for many years but he also moved on with his life, he married Sue Clearwater about 5 years after I disappeared; her husband had died shortly after I disappeared. I'm glad he moved on and found happiness after I was changed. Renee died about 8 years after Charlie of old age I think, her and Phil never had children so I have no family left. The only thing I regret is that I couldn't tell them I was alright – so that they didn't have to worry or wonder what had happened to me. It must have caused them great pain, but I have come to accept what has happened and like I said, and again I don't regret what has happened to me."

"What about Jacob?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I never found out…he must be dead now though…"

Once again silence fell amongst us again; it felt strange mentioning my parents again, although there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about them. I felt guilty at me admitting that I hadn't found out what had happened to my best friend, I stored the thought away in my mind to find out later.

"So Rose and Emmett got married again, what was the wedding like?" I asked changing the subject again.

For the next hour, Simon and I listened as Alice and Rose gave accounts of the wedding paying particular detail to the relaying of the dresses, flowers and venue.

Finally after what seemed like a decade of lace detailing talk Simon finally interrupted the tirade of fashion spiel by saying it was late and we needed to hunt before school the next day. We said goodbye to the Cullen's with handshakes and hugs and a quick kiss from Edward before we finally reached the door.

"Bella, Simon, before you leave I'd like to invite you to stay this weekend, we could go hunting together and get reacquainted with each other some more? I completely understand if it's too soon though." Esme asked.

I looked towards Simon, not knowing how to respond, thankfully he did though.

"We'll talk about it tonight and Bella will tell your children tomorrow, is that ok?"

"We completely understand and that would be lovely ," Esme said her eyes sparkly with excitement. We started heading back and as we heard the door close behind us, I didn't know if I had the strength to say no and make that excitement disappear…

* * *

><p>"So are we going to be staying at the Cullen's this weekend?" Simon asked me hours later when we were walking back to my house after an eventful hunting trip.<p>

His question didn't surprise me at all, I had been expecting it since the moment we said good bye to the Cullen's. "I don't know." I was completely torn by the idea of staying at the Cullen's. A part of me did as I wanted to spend as much time getting to know each other as possible – we all had so much catching up to do… But at the same time, I didn't know if I was completely ready to rebuild my bonds with the family again.

"Bella, we don't have to go. Whatever you want is fine with me. It's a lot of time to spend with a group of people who up and left you."

"I know, but I think I want to. I've missed them so much but I'm scared of getting hurt again."

"Then we'll go and if you feel overwhelmed at all and need to go home. Then we'll go, whatever you need Bella, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Simon. I don't know what I'd do without you. You saved me all those years ago and your still doing it know," I said reaching out to hug him – momentarily halting our progress through the woods.

"You saved me too, Bella," Simon whispered against my hair before placing a kiss lightly on my forehead.

We stood in the dark forest, embracing as the light breeze shifted our hair for a few moments before Simon stepped back. "That's enough of the sissy stuff; let's get home so you can change. You managed to miss your mouth again," he teased pointing at my shirt.

I looked down and saw a miniscule drop of blood that now blotted the front of my shirt. "That's nothing! No one's going to notice that!" I cried, rolling my eyes at his teasing comment.

"Fellow vampires will notice it, and I don't think Alice will take kindly to you ruining a shirt. Isn't that a rule against fashion or whatever?"

"Oh shut up you! Race you back home!" I call as I run off towards my house racing to beat him home.

I bust through the door with Simon a mere second behind me. "You must be getting slower in your old age," I teased Simon, "do you need to sit down and catch your breath for a moment?"

"You think your funny do you wait until I catch you..." He moved forward, seeing what he was about to do, I darted away from him and back out of the door, running through the woods.

"I'll show you whose old," I heard him chasing me through the woods, so I increased my speed as I darted between the trees.

Just as I thought I'd lost him in the woods, I felt arms wrap round my waist as Simon caught me, we tumbled down, rolling over the grass until we came to a stop. Both of us laughing as we lay on our backs looking up at the dawn coloured sky.

"You should properly get ready for school," Simon said, after our laughter died away.

"Your right," I said begrudgingly.


End file.
